The present invention relates to stationary, tower mounted broadcast antennas, and more particularly to improvements therein resulting in reduced wind loading.
Commercial broadcasters, particularly in the FM and TV broadcasting field, commonly employ broadcast antennas which are mounted upon tall towers typically located at high elevations within the broadcast service area. Both because the antenna is mounted on a tall tower, and because the tower itself is generally constructed at an elevated location, the wind acting upon the tower mounted antenna is normally unrestricted by trees, buildings, etc. The tower upon which the antenna is mounted must be constructed to withstand the loading introduced by the wind passing through the antenna. This windloading may be quite great, particularly during storms.
It is therefore desirable to construct the antennas in such a fashion that the amount of wind loading introduced thereby is reduced to a minimum. This is particularly true of replacement antennas, where the strength of the existing tower constrains the maximum windloading of the new antenna.